Living the High School Life
by Baxter54132
Summary: A Revue Starlight drabble collection. Most Recent: "Take what you need." Karen being a Bakaren.
1. I've heard enough, this ends now

What's up, I hope this drabble brings you a small amount of happiness.

* * *

Claudine considers herself to be a diligent student. She pays attention in class and always makes sure to take more detailed notes than her long-time rival. Usually she's able to maintain her focus, but it seems that today she's not destined to learn.

"Kuro-han," an insistent voice calls from behind her. The voice is just over a whisper, since of course they're still in the middle of class.

Claudine decides to ignore her; learning is more important. Her attention returns to the lecture, and for a few moments all that can be heard is the teacher's lecture.

"Kuro-haaaaann." The voice rings out slightly louder this time, and the girl sitting directly to Claudine's right stifles a giggle. Of course she didn't give up that easily; persistence is this girl's middle name.

Claudine relents and peers over her right shoulder; shooting the best death glare she can muster. "What is it?"

She's met with a cheshire grin, "I saw you and Tendo-han in the courtyard late last night…" Kaoruko pauses and waggles her eyebrows, "What were you up to I wonder?"

Claudine's face heats up at the implication. She decides to deflect. "Aren't you sitting in the wrong seat today?"

"Ara, avoiding the question are we?" Kaoruko's grin seems to stretch even wider, if that were possible.

"I'm not…" Claudine shakes her head and takes a shaky breath. "Anyway, just go back to your seat."

Kaoruko pointedly shrugs, "I would, but Futaba-han stole it." She motions to her right, and Claudine can see Futaba's unique pink hair in Kaoruko's usual spot.

"Stole it? Yeah right." Claudine smirks, "I'm sure the teacher would love to hear that story."

Kaoruko brings her right hand up to her chest and leans back a little in her seat. "Kuro-han I thought we were friends."

"I've heard enough, this ends now." A loud voice jars the two students out of their conversation. Claudine recognizes the speaker immediately, and her face burns from shame as she turns back towards the front of the classroom.

All of the students in class are looking at the pair, and the teacher is staring at them impatiently. Her arms are crossed; her lips in a tight flat line. "Hanayagi please switch back with Isurugi, and then can we please get back to class?"


	2. No worries, we still have time

Note: This is set prior to the start of their second year, so Hikari hasn't transferred in yet.

* * *

Spring break is two months long. For Mahiru it's a precious opportunity to spend time with her family. All of them, including her youngest of siblings, are thrilled to have her home. The time they spend together goes by in a flash, and after what feels like just a few days Mahiru finds herself back in the Seisho dorms.

She returns a couple days prior to the semester starting, and is pleased to find her previous roommate has already arrived. It's less pleasing that the room looks like a tornado passed through. Empty soda cans and ramen cups line the windowsill and random articles of clothing are strewn all over the floor, but Mahiru lets it go for the moment. She greets Karen warmly as she tugs her suitcase around the small mountain of clothes that have settled near the door.

Said girl is splayed lazily on her bed, flat on her stomach with her arms shoved under a pillow. Her face is buried in said pillow, but she rolls onto her side to greet her friend. "Mahiru-chan! Okaeri!"

Karen's voice is as radiant as Mahiru remembers it, and the grin she receives with it sends her heart soaring. "Tadaima," Mahiru smiles softly. That's right, she's home.

Mahiru starts to unpack, and behind her she can hear Karen shuffle on her bed. She glances over her shoulder and sees the smaller teen is now in a sitting position. Her hair is puffing up cutely on one side from when she was laying down. "How's everything back home?"

"It's good." Mahiru pulls open a drawer and starts to move her clothes from the suitcase into the unit. She continues, "I helped out with the potatoes a bit. Oh! Kohaku started playing soccer this year, so I went to one of his games. He was so cute. Yuki went with me. I could tell she wanted to play sooo bad but she's still too young." Mahiru pauses. She's been speaking for a good thirty seconds now, it must be boring to listen to. She decides to flip the attention back to Karen. "How about with you?"

"They're doing great!" Karen fills her in that her family was a bit lonely without her, so they spent most of the break doing fun things together. "We went to a theme park and a zoo!" Karen motions with her arms, "Did you know that giraffes are like, really tall?" Karen stretches her right arm in the air as high as it can reach and continues without waiting for a response. "Even taller than this! We should go together sometime!"

Mahiru's ears tinge pink at the invitation. "I'd like that," she responds quietly. Her unpacking is all set, so she starts in on the mess still littered around her. "It sounds like you did a lot. Are you finished with the spring homework?"

"Nope." The bed springs creak, and when Karen speaks again her voice sounds closer than before. "No worries though, we still have time."

Mahiru can't really say she's surprised at the nonchalant answer. She rises from the floor with a sigh; cleaning will have to wait. "Karen-chan…" Mahiru turns to face the teen who's now standing only a few paces from her. "They're due in three days."

"Three days is plenty of time! Ahahaha," Karen rubs the back of her neck and her eyes shift to the floor. A second ticks by before she looks up again. "Sooooo, we'll start after dinner?"

"Now." Mahiru musters the sternest voice she can manage. Karen seems like she might say no; but after a second she relents and goes to her desk to get the schoolwork. Mahiru slides her chair over to sit by Karen, and even though they're doing schoolwork now, there's no place Mahiru would rather be.


	3. Take what you need

School days at Seisho are split between two activities. The mornings are for physical activities such as acting and dance, and the afternoons are dedicated to classroom learning.

The classes mostly consist of in class lectures; which requires a significant amount of note taking. It's during one of these classes when Hikari notices peculiar behavior from one of her classmates. Normally Hikari ignores things that don't concern her, but in this case the girl is not only her classmate, but also her roommate.

Karen's diligently taking notes for once, but the weird thing is her lack of a writing utensil. All Hikari can see is Karen's hand. It's balled up in a fist and quickly rubbing against paper. Very strange.

Hikari decides to look into it when the class takes their next break. She waits patiently, and when the teacher calls for a quick five minutes she grabs her pencil case and walks toward Karen's desk.

As she approaches, she notices Karen unclench her first. The tiny writing utensil finally makes its appearance. It might be too generous to call it that, to be completely honest it looks more like a wooden stub than anything. The 'pencil' is maybe half an inch long. It has the metal stub still attached though the eraser has been completely scraped off. To Hikari it looks more like garbage than anything else.

Her presence is immediately noticed as she reaches Karen's desk. Her friend smiles warmly and greets her.

Hikari opens her pencil case and holds it out so Karen can see inside. "Take what you need."

As expected, Karen shakes her head in refusal. "Non non! Mine's fine." Karen holds up her tiny pencil stub as if giving Hikari a close up would convincer her. "I can still get a few classes out of it."

"Bakaren…" Hikari reaches into the pencil bag herself and retrieves one of her freshly sharpened pencils. "Of all the things to be stubborn about." She holds the pencil out, "Please."

Karen bites her lip in a cute pouty sort of way. A second ticks by, and Hikari wonders if she'll refuse again. In the end, Karen accepts the pencil and thanks her with a bright smile.


End file.
